


The Wishes Of Miya Atsumu 🌟

by Weeb_less_04_more



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Oikawa Tooru, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, But there is an endgame ship don’t worry, But they are not important, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Cute Miya Atsumu, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Miya Atsumu, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mention of OC, Miya Atsumu Harem, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu-centric, Multi, Oblivious Miya Atsumu, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Ojiro Aran is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Miya Osamu, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pansexual Miya Atsumu, Past Child Abuse, Protective Miya Osamu, Puppy Crushes, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sick Miya Atsumu, Sort Of, Supportive Miya Osamu, Well more like they have a crush on him, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, but he likes someone else?, idk how to tag, overprotective teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_less_04_more/pseuds/Weeb_less_04_more
Summary: Miya Atsumu is dying,So he made a list of wishes he want to fulfill before dying:☐go to the same school with his brother☐see his brother play volleyball with his team☐make friendsand possibly☐fall in love.But will it be that easy?He doesn't want anyone to know about his illness,  they will treat him different he knows.Will his brother and him make his wishes come true?Will his brothers only wish come true, the miracle he has been hoping all his life will it come true?Or will they just be dreams he'll have to achieve in his next life?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ojiro Aran, Ojiro Aran & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Oikawa, Ojiro Aran & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Special boy ☹︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can call me ray!🤗
> 
> ❥ None of the characters that will be in this story belong to me and they belong to Furudate, the artist who created all of the Haikyuu characters. 
> 
> ❥❕This is not in any way how I see the Haikyuu characters and this is not defamation of their character or overall the series. This is from my imagination. Remember this is pure fan fiction❕ 
> 
> ⚠︎Their will be subjects like abuse, mental illness, self harm, themes of sucide, suicidal idearion, depression, anxiety, death, ect.  
> I'll try to put a warning on each chapter that contains some of this.
> 
> ⚠︎I'm not an expert on medical issues so be aware that all things like the sickness of Atsumu is fictional and it is made from my imagination!  
> ❥ But I hope you like this story.

  
Dear diary,   
I'm Atsumu Miya just a 17 years old boy who is scared to die without having to do anything in my life I'm just in this prison rotting away. 

I had a special friend and they would always tell me that when your dying you don't want to accept it at first.

He passed away some time ago, he would always tell me his journey...his tale of pain.

I do treasure this knowledge before parting away he also gave me another 'gift'.

This journal...to write my story down since he would not be there to hear my stories...so I can slowly accept dying but I like to think it a small gift to my close ones.

So when I part away my close ones can see my point of view, so they have a small part of me with them.

I admit it's foolish to do this even though I don't think it will help me accept death, it's probably going to make it worse, but I did promise I would do this.

Well, I guess if I'm going to do this I'll start from the beginning.

I was never a normal childhood, I never had a childhood, my parents always told me to the same stuff, that I was a 'special boy'.

I couldn't be near other kids or them next to me, I hardly saw my brother that was until the news...before the news my mother and father used to always put me in the first place.

I didn't think it was acceptable, since I'm the older child but I guess I was...I am weak.

When we received the news my parents started to distance themselves from me.

I always thought It was unfair to my twin he had to mature because of me, he didn't get a normal childhood.

 ~~W̶e̶l̶l̶, w̶e̶ n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ h̶a̶d̶ i̶t̶ i̶n̶ t̶h̶e̶ f̶r̶i̶s̶t̶ p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶..~~.

'No you'll get hurt' I remember mother telling me each time I wanted to go out with Osamu.

She is ignorant and foolish, she didn't even care, her voice and eyes said it...why was she behaving that way?

Father and her gave up on me after they heard that I was dying.

Except for Osamu, he was...he still is hoping for a miracle.

Mother and father went to work overseas 'trying to make money for my illness'.

Yes, I have lots of surgeries and need lots of medication but we never had a problem with money.

Our grandparents own the hospital we hardly pay anything, after all, I'm the 'next' in line.

That is if I get better I'll take over the company... My grandparents are strict they are the old school type of people...but I hope somewhere deep down they care for me.

That they're not helping me for the sake of the company for their money.

I'm not stupid even if my parents never told me personally that information, I could tell.

I am good at reading people I can tell when it's genuine care and when it's fake.

After all, when you're special like me, people show their different sides...to put it lightly I have seen lots of things in the hospital.

I like to study all day it's the only thing that distracts me from this curse.

'Atsumu you have to rest so you can get better' I know I won't get better it's just false hope.

It's unfair to Samu I was supposed to take care of him not the other way around.

But he never cared about that...I guess he enjoyed taking care of me if it makes him happy I can't complain, I love to see him smile even if it's from small things.

I'm supposed to be in the last year of middle school with Osamu but instead, I'm in my room waiting to die.

But I pretend for the sake of Osamu, that I will get better.

Like I said our parents don't want to get too close to me, then when I die it won't have impactful but they'll probably use it for their convenience.

I'm happy they love Osamu but I sometimes wonder what if that was me? yes they give me things to 'make me feel better', pay all my bills but it still hurts I wish they would at least give me attention.

Don't get me wrong I understand I would do the same...I think...since we have the same gens I guess.

But what gets me furious is that they left Osamu dealing with all the work of putting up with me.

It's the responsibility for them to take care of me, or at least hire someone to take care of me...I'm already a burden in his life...always worrying him and giving him hope only to get crushed when I get worse.

I don't need him to become my guardian... He's just my brother, my best friend, why did you also make him become my caretaker?

He already has a school, he doesn't need to stress over a person who isn't even going to be there in his other half of life.

Is it too much to ask?

Well, that won't matter once I die I will be better for Osamu, hehe I guess this is helping me deal with death. Who would have thought?

Love,   
Atsumu Miya


	2. With you, I'm alright ☺︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎   
> A little note the words in italics are their (the person who is telling their part of the story) thoughts unless I say otherwise (just so you don't get confused...) okay I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> ✎

Today his brother was going to get him out of this hell hole. After staying in the hospital for a week, he felt relieved.

He had stated for a week because of a surgery he had, he is happy to finally get out of there.

 _I'm probably going to come back after some months or even weeks... no! Don't think negative, Samu would be mad! Stay positive! You only live once!_ He smiled at his silly thoughts, he was finally going to go home after the horrible week of just laying down.

He missed his Kitchen where him and Samu would cooked, he was usually making sweets while Samu was making dinner.

His room is so cozy and comfortable he likes it better than the hospital. "Well Atsumu your brother will be here in some minutes, did you get everything that you want out of your room?" John, his nurse asked.

Yes, he had his room and nurse his grandparents paid for this. "Ah yes but I did leave some books in there I'll tell Samu to pick them up later" he responded while trying to sit in the wheelchair.

His nurse smiled and offered him some help which he gracefully took.

His brother didn't take long to arrive at the hospital, so he was barely going to the hospital's waiting area.

By the time he was already in the hall, he saw his brother come running up to him. "Tsumu! I'm here!" his nurse and him laughed, at his brother's silly action.

"Osamu, I know you're happy but you need to be a bit more quiet there are people still near us it quite rude~" John teased his brother.

Flushing red his brother apologize, it was quite funny to look at. But John already knew Oasmu was a nice kid he didn't do this on purpose.

Plus, this happened all the time so he just laughed and waved goodbye to us.

"Now that he went let go, I have fatty tuna waiting for you in the house Aran even came!" he smiled at his brother and nodded.

"Okay let's go! We don't want to make Aran wait too long !" he said as he was trying to get into the taxi.

His brother help him and told the driver the direction. So far his day wasn't so bad.

⚪︎

⚫︎

⚪︎

⚫︎

⚪︎

⚫︎

⚪︎

⚫︎

⚪︎

He takes it back today was the worst day ever... _well not exactly_...no he is getting off track!

His parents were coming home tomorrow! Couldn't he have a peaceful weekend! Is it too much to ask!

_Ahhh why God is it not enough suffering for me in the hospital!?_

He knows it going to be painful, his parents hate him...well not exactly the point is they don't like him.

He has pushed away since he was diagnosed with this sickness, he knows he can die at any moment but is it too much to ask if they show genuine attention to him?

 _Well, at least Samu would be there with him_. He said smiling to himself as he cuddled his stuffed animal fox.

He loves this little fox toy it was the only genuine gift his parents have ever given him.

Well he did get a lot of gifts for them, it was just different their eyes said it even if he didn't know at that time.

He has had it since his first surgery till now. It is proof that everything happened, that's not a dream, even if he thinks it's more of a nightmare.

His brother also has a stuffed animal fox except it was Gray, and his is a blondish fox. He wants blonde hair because of it.

But he can't dye his hair, his doctors have discouraged the idea a long time ago from his head.

Although, he helps his brother shade his hair gray.He members how it happened, weirdly he still holds the memory close to his heart.

It was a weekend in the house and they wanted to go buy snacks. His brother suggested they should go to the store, it took them some time but they got the snacks they wanted, plus a little hair dye box, and went home.

His brother was bored and asked him if he wanted to help him dye his hair, he knew how much Atsumu wanted to try it but couldn't, so he might as well help him color it.

The funny thing is that the color was blue however the pigment color was weak and cheap it turns out Gray.

His brother was very happy with the result even if Atsumu was disappointed he saw how happy his brother was and love the color almost immediately.

He was remembering a lot of things from the past, but he must have looked sad because Aran asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

Aran, Osamu and Tooru another childhood friend knew Atsumu very well since they were together 24/7 ever since he was diagnosed.

Well at least Aran and Osamu his other friend...he doesn't know what happened to him, he hadn't seen him since he was 5 he just hopes he is okay.

He took Aran's proposal to watch a movie. Osamu later joined in after finishing his homework. They watched some cheesy movies and made fun of their plot and cheesy moments.

Aran left after the movie and told him not to worry too much about it. After all, they would always be there for him. He smiled at him and thanked him. _Wow he is lucky to have them as friends._

Aran left a couple of minutes ago since he had homework he had to finish. He offered to help but he wanted to do it himself and it was already starting to get dark outside he had to leave.

They would normally have a sleepover but well his parents were coming tomorrow they couldn't. After that, he and his brother just watched some conspiracy theories videos on the television.

When his brother's phone was ringing and guess what? It was their parents telling them about the amazing thing again how they were just some hours away!

That they finally would come to visit this weekend since the doctor had to speak with all of them.

Wow, he didn't even know how to feel, he wasn't surprised, they would never come just to see if they were okay or just to check up in them. It was always because they had to, it was never because they wanted to.

It was just because Aran was there and they wanted to sound caring. _Bullshit there are far from carrying_ he thought to himself as he pouted at the thought.

"Tsumu stops pouting, I know it's not going to be an easy week but well get through it! Hey, maybe it good news!" he smiled.

"Samu you always think positive, I'm happy I have you with me!" he said jumping to hug his brother.

"Hey, s-stop! Your going to hurt your self just stay still! Besides if I'm not thinking positive you might have given up..." 

He knows about what he is talking about, some years ago he had an accident he was about to lose his life when his brother's positive words help him not give up.

Now he knows he was unconscious but they tell each other everything, at least he thinks they do? Whatever he getting off track.

After the 'miracle' that happened he talked to Samu.

He remembers telling him that he was disappointed, that he didn't die. He just wanted to be done with this horrible nightmare, he wanted to give up, yet something stopped him.

His brother then cried he told him that he said some words to him before the surgery when he was unconscious.

He had concluded that his words and twin bond were the reason why he didn't give up.

Now he knows this sounds stupid like a story of a book or even Kdrama things but he likes to believe in that little theory of his brother.

Even if it a bit silly to think that, it makes him feel loved at least by someone. _Whatever his brother is right we will get through it with his brother!_

Plus, there's nothing worse than dying so maybe two days with his parents won't be hell and maybe his doctor does have good news who knows.

He smiled at his brother "yeah with you, I think I will be alright!" at least he knows that with his brother everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with school and personal problems, I am alright but I just need some time, I guess the updates will be random until I have a better schedule. I hope you guys understand. (T⌓T)  
> But I hope you enjoyed this small chapter! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a sick Atsumu au.  
> The focus is on Atsumu but I will make chapters of other points of view!  
> To be honest this first chapter is kind of bad and cringy but don't worry it'll get better (I'm so sorry I'm bad at writing plots 🥲) 
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if I misspell thing but I hope you Enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this!💕


End file.
